There is a known laser scanning microscope including a resonant scanner (see, for example, Patent Literature PTL 1). This laser scanning microscope includes a soundproof casing surrounding the resonant scanner to block an unpleasant high-pitched sound generated by the resonant scanner during the operation of the resonant scanner.